The instant invention relates generally to hang gliders and more specifically it relates to an off weight lift wing for skiers and the like.
Numerous hang gliders have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be devices that resemble kites from which harnessed riders hang while gliding through the atmosphere from heights. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.